


酒后乱性|Drunken chaos sex.

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel





	酒后乱性|Drunken chaos sex.

里维又去喝酒了。喝到烂醉如泥一个人慢悠悠爬回公寓门口，连开门的力气都没有，只好有气无力的拍了拍门板。片刻之后，门被打开，他整个身子被人从地上捞起来。

“又去喝酒了，还喝成这样。”米克抱胸站在一旁看着埃尔文抱着不省人事的里维进到房间，他也跟过去。倚在门框，一副明显的调侃表情。

埃尔文把人放到床上，俯身为里维盖上棉被，伸手整理了他额前落下来的碎发，”他是因为我们的事情才这样折磨自己。“说完，站起身来向米克走去，拍拍他的肩膀示意离开。

”你们分手了？“

”我们没在一起过。“埃尔文背向他，走到厨房里往烧水壶里灌水，又在一旁的柜子里翻出茶叶。不紧不慢倒像是惯常的事情。

坐下沙发，米克陷入沉思中。他的心底仿佛有一块铅，沉重使他难以呼吸。但他并没有把自己的不安告知埃尔文，想解决却找不到突破口，在没有确切的想法之前，他都不打算跟埃尔文交涉什么了。

趿着拖鞋的男人从厨房出来，身上沾染了油烟味，走到米克跟前递给他一杯热茶，脸上也看不出有什么情绪的变化。米克接过杯子。埃尔文已经离开他再次走进了里维的房间。留给他一句话。

”早点睡吧，米克。“

这晚上米克翻来覆去的睡不着。凌晨两点半，他灵敏度次于嗅觉的听力被一阵窸窣声惊醒。他迅速从床上坐起来，屋子里却又归于安静。正寻思着是自己的错觉，忽然一声若有若无的呻吟在万物寂静中炸开。米克头皮发麻，心口隐隐地疼痛。

漆黑里他翻身下床，深秋的夜晚已弥漫厚重的寒意。他不禁冷颤，但这并没有让他意识清醒多少。呻吟依旧断断续续萦绕耳边，他来到里维房间前。门虚掩着，从门缝中泄漏出一道橘色的光。米克凑过去，闻到空气中在两人体温融为一体下所散发的温香气息。他抬起眼，专注凝望两具纠缠在一起的肉体。

床头台灯的光晕打在他们身上，那些结实流畅的线条一览无遗，发出诱人的光洁色泽。他们背对着米克。埃尔文从后面抱着里维，一手捏住他的下巴将脸扳过来与自己接吻，一手探到前者的裆部规律的进行上下套动。而那些动听的声音正从里维喉咙里发出来。

滚烫浓烈的情愫迅速传遍米克的身体，他的头靠在门框上，拉下裤头释放出早已勃起的性器，偏深色的粗硬柱状体立刻弹跳出来，被米克握在手中。他深吸一口，缓缓闭上眼。

埃尔文将里维按到床上跪着屁股对着自己，然后用沾满了液体的阴茎放在他的股缝间摩擦。里维低吟着夹紧了屁股，让那根粗长的东西在自己屁股中间肆意地来来回回。埃尔文也没有插进去的意思，他觉得这么干快感能够使阴茎更粗更硬，何况他喜欢看到里维受到屈辱的模样，更重要的是，也好让门口的男人好好享受一番视觉的盛宴。

感觉差不多了，埃尔文突然开口：”你还要看多久？“

米克愣一下，见埃尔文忽然转过头与他相视一笑。已经做到这个份上了，米克是打心底里佩服这个男人。真他妈的不要脸。但他就是喜欢他这一点，总让他惊喜。

他推开门大大方方走进去，把裤子甩到一边，指了指趴在床上的里维：”这家伙……？“

”还没清醒过来。“埃尔文顿了一下才回答，眼底划过一丝暗涌，很快又抬起头对米克露出略带邪恶的笑容，”我想我们也喝多了，不是吗？“

”嗯……“米克点点头，上了床。

埃尔文跟他对了个眼神，示意米克挪到前面扶起里维的身子。他的手掌触碰到里维的皮肤，紧实而发出炙人的温度，垂着脑袋仍然是神志不清，脸上有难得的两坨晕红。米克一只手托着他的腰身，另一只手抬起他的下巴。里维眯起眼睛目光涣散地望着他，可能把他当成了埃尔文。

米克皱了皱眉，放弃去吻他的嘴，侧过头两片唇贴着里维的脖子有些生涩的亲着。并不排斥的味道。伸出粗热的舌头一寸寸舔过他的颈筋，锁骨，牙齿慢慢的啃咬肩胛，由浅到深留下水迹和咬痕。迷迷蒙蒙的里维只随他唇舌的掠夺而无意识地低声呻吟。

就在意乱情迷的时候，埃尔文的手伸到米克与里维之间，手掌将两人的性器包裹住一并套动起来。两人的身子下意识一颤，手中的阴茎一同流出湿滑的液体打湿了埃尔文的手。他也贴紧了里维，把米克的脑袋勾过来，吻上他湿润的双唇。舌尖悄悄探出滑过他的唇缝，米克被他上下挑逗得直喘气，用力咬住埃尔文的唇把舌头含到嘴里吮吸，抑制不住分泌的涎水顺着两人的嘴角流下来，落到被夹到中间的里维肩头上。

埃尔文松开嘴，抬眸给了米克一个温柔的神色。害得米克有些羞涩的低下头。

”怎么办？“

”我先进去吧。“埃尔文边说边握住里维的腰让他俯下身来，分开他的双腿，握着阴茎对准穴口就插进去。前戏已经足够了，很顺利就进去了一半。

此刻的里维终于在对方的入侵中不安分地挣扎起来，米克抓住他的两臂往后拧，抓起里维的头发强迫他抬起头来，滚烫的性物拍打着里维的脸，粘稠的液体沾得满脸都是。里维勉强伸出舌头舔弄了几下，就被人捏开嘴巴塞了进去，米克的东西胀满他整个口腔，直达喉咙。他剧烈咳嗽几声，米克退出来没一会又送进去。没几下里维就习惯了伸出舌头舔舐，米克按紧他的脑袋想要更深入些，眼前的景色过于淫靡，埃尔文也愈发压抑不住宣泄的欲望，腰间挺动的频率的缓下来。

“米克，一起吧。”

埃尔文朝米克挤了挤眼睛，把身下的里维抱起来。里维似乎有了几分清醒，抬头瞥了米克一眼，他的嘴边湿淋淋一片，在埃尔文的怀里喘着气，下身的性器已经勃起。埃尔文的东西还在他身体里面，结实的腹部也有微微鼓起的痕迹，只要埃尔文动一下，他就忍不住呻吟。米克很难想象自己和埃尔文的东西同时进去的景象，他舔舔唇，也并非不尝不可，但已经做到这个份上了，再多的犹豫都显得多余。

他把里维的双腿蜷起来放到自己腰上，埃尔文在后面负责稳住里维的身体。米克握着阴茎顺着缝隙往里小心翼翼的试图挤进去，里维已经感觉到痛楚，喉咙里发出呜咽，捏紧拳头砸向米克的胸口。这一拳打得不轻，米克忍住的胸口钝痛，乘势把余下的一并插进去，三个人不约而同发出一声低吟。

现在里维的身体里被前后两个男人用阴茎填满，夹在中间无法动弹。他的意识在此起彼伏的抽插中逐渐苏醒，可很快又被猛烈的撞击和强烈的快感所摧毁。他的眼前依旧模糊一片，分不清谁是谁，有人扳过他的脸吻住他的唇，他的分身又被人握着套弄，喉咙里的呻吟全都被人的唇舌堵回去。体内两根硬物一同冲击着肠道，彼此的液体混淆一体流出穴口。

遍身布满了不知是谁的吻痕，他只感觉到全身上下都被人抚摸揉搓，有人咬住了他的乳尖含在嘴里吮吸，顾不上去理会已经射到人手里，得不到休息身下仍旧是无止无休冲撞。里维仰起头剧烈喘息，已经失去了理智般脱口而出那些污言秽语。又主动吻住前面那人的唇。米克顿了一下，并没有什么顾虑的用力回吻他，分身插得更狠了。

刚离开米克的嘴，里维又转过去与埃尔文接吻。米克紧紧捏着他的腰作最后的冲刺，阴茎在他的体内与埃尔文的互相摩擦着，是种说不清的美妙感觉，而埃尔文也相当默契的跟他一同发力。里维挺直了腰和微微颤颤的身子，哭也不是喊也不是，喉咙早就哑了，再疼也喊不出来。他的眼前发黑，只感觉到两堵结实的肉墙紧紧把他夹在中间，也不知道趴在谁的身上才好。

最后两股滚烫的精液一起射到肠道深处，直抖了三回才把全数发泄出来。埃尔文抱住里维让米克先退出来，而里维倒在他身上已经失去了意识，还未来得及收紧的穴口翕合着吐出浊白的液体。他的身上全是另外两个人的东西，加上自己的，味道刺鼻得很。埃尔文却似乎很喜欢，手指沾了些送进嘴里品尝，然后去吻里维，见对方不悦地皱起眉，低笑了声望向一旁发愣的米克。

“还想来一次？”

米克显得有些疲惫的摇摇头，看了里维一眼，“……他要醒了，我可不想被他再揍一回。”

埃尔文苦笑，帮里维放平了身子，一手揽过米克的臂膀不由分说就吻上他的唇。米克顺着他的意思躺下，用双手互相爱抚，米克的性器很快便又硬起来，顶在埃尔文的肚子上。

“我想这么做很久了。”埃尔文微笑着一脸歉意，分开米克的双腿压到人身子的两侧。手指沾了些精液涂抹在穴口周围，米克低吟了声。

“我总觉得……嗯……你是有什么阴谋……啊……”米克忍不住往后仰。两根粗硬的手指在他的肉壁内肆意搅动，身子也耐不住跟着轻轻颤抖着。享受之余，他又看了看一旁的里维。他好像已经睡着了，正当他要松一口气的时候，埃尔文的阴茎突然往里顶进来。把米克顶得一阵发昏，他才想起，这是他第一次承受埃尔文的东西，一点都不亚于他的。

“阴谋？“他笑了声覆上米克的身体，让东西进得更深，一边挺动一边舔舐着米克的乳尖，一路吻上他的锁骨，才缓缓抬眼凝望男人脸上难得的潮红，叹口气，男人炽热的身体将他的东西紧紧裹住，埃尔文什么都不想说了，怕是精关守不住。

他又把他的身子翻过来，第一次见米克趴在自己身下难免有些感慨。埃尔文再次插了进去，是与里维截然不同的紧致感。他低哼一声，加快了抽送的速度。

米克在他的抽插下又泄了一次，射到洁白的床单上。整张床已经被他们搅得乱七八糟。埃尔文躺到米克与里维之间，颇为满足地弯起嘴角。米克有些艰难地转过头看着他的侧脸，淡漠的眼神中多了几分柔情。

他想，也许现在是最好的状态。

 

END


End file.
